Stepping Stones
by ManyJinxes
Summary: Aster doesn't believe in 'love at first sight', but can a white haired girl change all that? And what? Their parents were friends? They didn't hear anything about that! And who will the girl choose? Her childhood Bestfriend? Or the Aussie guy that's head over heels about her?... Slow progress... Please Read and Review.. FEMJack Pairing: UNDECIDED
1. Prologue

_**Full Summary: The gang was living their lives to the fullest. But why do they feel like they're missing something? Something important. What they didn't know was that the missing piece has always been there. But they all failed to acknowledge it. Will the appearance of a white-haired girl change all that? Will they all realize what they've been missing? Will Nick's, Ana's, Aster's and Sandy's life change? But will it be for the better or for the worse. And what's those rumor about transfer students going about? And when will that brunette male stop calling Aster Kangaroo? Do you want to know?**_

**_Then please read my story_  
**

* * *

**Hi! My Name's ManyJinxes. MJ for short. And this is my first time writing a fanfic. So Please don't be harsh on me...**

**And this is a High School AU. So everyone's Human. **

**Names:**

**Easter Bunny = Aster**

**Tooth Fairy = Ana**

**Santa Claus = Nick**

**Sandman = Sandy**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Rise Of The Guardians or any of its Characters..**

* * *

**Stepping Stones**

**Prologue**

|N|O|R|M|A|L|P|O|V|

Aster has never been more bored in his life. He was out with the gang and Ana has managed to make them carry **her **shopping bags. Sometimes it was tiring and at other times it was just plain irritating. But this wasn't one of those times he was more bored than ever.

Ana managed to let Nick and Sandy to judge her clothes in the shop, but he had to excuse himself out of the shop. It wasn't that there was anything wrong, he just felt that he should be outside (for whatever reason that is) . A sigh escaped his lips followed by a muttered 'This is stupid'.

He never really believed in 'love at first sight' nonsense. Especially since it only happens in movies (that Ana forced them all to watch together). He wants to know more about a girl before he actually falls in love.

But...

Apparently destiny (or fate, whatever works really) had other plans for him.

* * *

**So whaddya think? Is it Good? **

**Please Review**

**MJ**


	2. 1: First Sight

_**Full Summary: The gang was living their lives to the fullest. But why do they feel like they're missing something? Something important. What they didn't know was that the missing piece has always been there. But they all failed to acknowledge it. Will the appearance of a white-haired girl change all that? Will they all realize what they've been missing? Will Nick's, Ana's, Aster's and Sandy's life change? But will it be for the better or for the worse. And what's those rumor about transfer students going about? And when will that brunette male stop calling Aster Kangaroo? **_

* * *

**Hi! MJ again...**

**So thanks for reading this fanfic of mine...**

**anyways, same roll. High School AU so all of them are Humans.**

**Oh, and there's some body called Dante there... So guess who he is!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Rise Of The Guardians or any of its Characters... They all belong to their rightful owners.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

~~~A~~~S~~~T~~~E~~~R~~~

I couldn't remember how long I've been sitting on the bench. But I knew that somehow I managed to get a nap. Good thing Ana's shopping bags was both beside me, I just knew that Ana will _kill _me when she learns that I let her shopping bags unattended. We (meaning the three of us- North, Sandy and me) all learned that the hard way.

Because there was this one time that we accidentally _misplaced _**her **shopping bags. Then we had to freaking find it! That was just tiring! Searching a **whole **mall to see where we left it (The mall was freaking huge and long. Heck! It practically covers the whole city. One time we tried counting how many gates (entrances) it had, keyword -tried-. We stopped counting after 20.)

We found the shopping bags all right, **after** 6 hours. And we didn't manage to go halfway the mall (Heck! maybe even a quarter of it). When Ana opened it, she slowly turned towards us with a smile (an evil smile, but we didn't know that yet) . We thought we were safe after she smiled. But then she said:

"You guys are going to pay for it."

It turns out that only the shopping bags were left. Not the things it was used to carry. She checked all of it and all that was in them were air. We really felt bad about that.

What was even worse was we all had to take part-time jobs to pay for it, well we could've asked money from our parents but we figured that since it was really our fault we should be the ones who should pay for it. So the three of us agreed, it was going well, our part-time jobs had good pays. And we were ready to pay for it. But guess what...

It wasn't **enough **we saw all the receipts and it was true. We still owed her a **lot**. We had to work part-time for a year before we can pay back the full amount. But still our parents were proud of all of us after that. So it was kinda worth it.

Sorry, I kinda went out of topic there. So let's just continue to where we left off.

I woke up from my nap, and it was a good thing really. 'Cause I saw the others were already at the cashier and _surprise, surprise _they're carrying **more **bags. Ugh, how many clothes does one girl need? I mean _really! _

Good thing that they have a **lot **of money. Because, frankly speaking they would've been bankrupt from all the clothes that Ana buys. And she has **seven **more siblings. Blimey! I'm not looking forward when they grow up. Right now, I guess I'll pray for Uncle Dante for the following years to come.

I was stretching for a little bit when Ana came out of the store. I feel sorry for the blokes, they haven't rested for a while and they're kinda having a hard time carrying those bags. I was getting up and collecting Ana's shopping bags, so I can help the guys. I was about to reach Ana, who was like only a few feet from the shop and the bench. When suddenly a galah bumped into her.

The guy was weird. I'll give you that. He was wearing a cloak that covered almost everything from his knees and up to his face. The cloak had a hood. And the hood was covering nearly all of his face and the only thing you can see was his mouth. He was wearing brown pants that was kinda short on him, I guess I'm not really good with describing stuff. Oh, he was also wearing blue sneakers.

The bump wasn't that hard, so I really had no problem and the galah apologized too. And Ana forgave the guy. But he did one wrong thing, the galah _smiled. _

Normally that wouldn't be a bad thing, but the four of us has some _unique _qualities. But, personally speaking I think Ana has the weirdest one.

Ana has _green _hair, _neon green! _And it's her _natural _hair color. She also decided to streak her bangs _yellow! _It was **bloody **yellow! Uncle Dante almost had a heart attack when he saw it_. _That isn't even the end of it. Her eye color was also a little odd. Amethyst, her eyes were like Amethyst. And it was **all **_natural. _

_"Gasp!"_

Ana gasped and her hands was at the sides of her face, like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. And I kinda felt sorry for the guy.

"Your teeth are _so white! _" Ana said to the galah while she put her hands inside the stranger's mouth. I know I'm not the most sociable of people but I _know _that's just rude. And I was about to help the guy 'cause I know he must be wierded out. But then the guy's hood fell...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Turns out the _'guy' _was a **girl**.

And she wasn't an ordinary girl. No sir! She isn't. She was drop dead _gorgeous_. She had white hair, but not the kind of white you see on old people, it was full of life and was so bright. And I'll bet my _whole _allowance for a _year _that even if there wasn't any stars in the night, even if it was pitch black that her hair will still be seen like a beacon of light.

Darn it!

Now I'm being _poetic. _Ugh!

But that wasn't the end of it. Oh heavens! No!

She had electrifying blue eyes. It was like the color of the winter sky and blue ice. I _knew _that even if I had to look at her eyes for _eons_, I won't get tired of it. She was also kinda pale... Nah! That's an understatement she was _so _pale. But it doesn't hinder her beauty, nope! It _enhances _it.

I realized that I was kinda staring at her. And I also let go of the shopping bags that Ana asked me to carry. Oh, and lucky me it turns out Ana was looking at me weirdly, probably 'cause I let go of her bags and I was staring at the girl. But she still hadn't took of her fingers out of the _girl's _mouth. And the girl was trying -and failing miserably- to pry Ana's hands out of her mouth.

I decide to end this _awkwardness _with a clear of my throat.

¤¤J¤¤A¤¤C¤¤Q¤¤U¤¤E¤¤L¤¤I¤¤N¤¤E¤¤

I heard somebody clear his throat while I was trying to ask the girl to take off her fingers out of my mouth, but the only sound that came out were garbled noises.

"Ana, fingers out of mouth." Oh! Ana must be the girl's name. And _finally _she took out her fingers out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry, they were just _so _white!" I smiled again and it looked like the Ana girl was trying to physically restrain herself from touching my teeth.

|N|O|R|M|A|L|P|O|V|

"It's all right." The albino girl said.

"_Sooo_, I'll see you guys later?" The girl hesitantly added. With a nervous smile.

"Absolutely! I need to know how you make them _so _white. They're just like snow!" Ana chattered excitedly.

And Aster. Well he was having a _little _internal conflict with himself in the moment so he didn't notice that the two girls were talking to him. He only snapped out of it when Ana elbowed him at his ribs **hard**.

"What!?" Aster exclaimed slightly hurt and irritated. Irritated because Ana interrupted his conversation with himself. And no, he isn't going crazy. Thank you very much!

He was just asking the heavens, how this girl has a voice like an angel. So sweet and harmonious and so out of the world. Okay. Aster thinks he has a _little _crush on her.

And Aster mentally slapped himself. To focus on what the girls were saying. He doesn't really need to have a bruised rib, courtesy of Ana.

"-right, Aster?"

"What?" Aster answered intelligently.

Ana just rolled her eyes. "I said wouldn't it be great if we meet each other from time to time."

"Yeah... " and darn it Aster was trying to look as normal as possible, 'cause he just knows that his face is a bit red. But Ana caught it anyway.

"Sure, if it isn't much trouble." the girl smiled and Aster missed her name earlier, just great.

And like Ana read his mind. She introduced themselves.

"Sorry, but I think we haven't introduced ourselves properly yet. I'm Ana -" She said while waving her hand a little to her. "-and this is Aster." And she gestured to Aster as she was introducing him.

The girl smiled again and also introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you! " She said cheerfully.

"My name's Jacqueline ."And a mega-watt grin was on her face fully showing her pearly whites. And Aster agreed silently with Ana, her teeth was so _white. _Sparkling like stars.

And Aster was falling for her, a little more.

~~~A~~~S~~~T~~~E~~~R~~~

"That sounds like a mouth full." Ana blurted out a little I'm politely. Jeez! For a rich kid she sure doesn't sound like one. But hey! I can't judge.

"I know, and 'cause of that now I have a _load _of nicknames." She said with a little hint of annoyance coloring her tone. "Sometimes, I have to check everybody who calls out 'cause I am **never **sure if it's me their talking too or somebody else."

"Really!? That must be hard. But hey can I give you a nickname?" At Jacqueline's uneasy expression, Ana stopped momentarily and hastily added. "I'll make sure that it's a beautiful nickname. Pleeeeeease!"

Ana even used her puppy eyes and I've seen her parents fold like wet paper under that look. But it looked like it didn't work on Jacqueline but she smiled anyways.

"Fine, but if it isn't beautiful then I'll give you a nickname too. An embarassing one at that." Jacqueline said while grinning mischievously and gleefully rubbing her hands together. Ana paled under that look.

And Ana put on a look that we, her friends, has christened as her thinking look.

She started mumbling. And due to my strong hearing I managed to hear her nicknames for Jacqueline. I think Jacqueline managed to hear a little too.

_Blue? _That's kinda unoriginal. _White. _Now that's just sad, color based names sound kinda lame. _Snow Rabbit? _That doesn't even sound like a nickname. And then Ana thought of the most ridiculous nickname I've ever heard.

_Snow ball. _

I managed to stifle my laughter at this. Apparently Ana said this on a higher voice. So Jacqueline managed to hear it. And Jacqueline was looking a little miffed. Like she didn't expect Ana to give nicknames like that. Well I would be too. If it were me. She even managed to name her little sister Tooth. And her nickname became Baby Tooth.

I feel sorry for her. And I know she's sometimes bullied about her name. But she was happy of her name now, but back then she kinda hated it. Now I guess she's really proud of it. Maybe someone talked to her?

But that's another mystery to solve another day...

"Snowflake" I said out of the blue. Because it fits. Everything about her reminds me of winter. Her blue, _blue _eyes. Her snow white hair. And her pale skin. She was like the impersonification of winter.

And every snowflake is different from others. They all have different patters. No two snowflakes are the same. She's unique and special on her on way just like everyone. A snowflake that shows the beauty of winter. Not the harshness, that most people think of.

She's just like a snowflake.

That's what she reminded me of. Even though I prefer Spring, once I saw a snowflake when I was a kid it let me know that each season has a certain beauty to it, they all have upsides and downsides. Even though I prefer Spring more, Winter just gives me a much warm feeling.

And isn't it ironic, that the season that gives a low temperature makes me feel warm.

And after I said 'Snowflake' Ana raised her eyebrow in a perfect arch, at my direction. "Snowflake?" she parrotted doubtfully. But then her face quickly morphed into a happy and enthusiastic grin.

"I like it!" She said a she chirped a little loudly. With a happy bounce on her steps and came slowly to a halt right in front the newly dubbed 'Snowflake'.

"Do you like it?" Ana asked Jacqueline a little apprehensive.

_Blink. Blink. _

Jacqueline just blinked for awhile. Then she started shaking a little and wrapped her hands around her stomach.

We were worried she looked like she was going to break down.

"It's alright if you don't use it... " I told her a little disappointed but I tried calming her down anyway. I went near her and with one long step I was already beside her. And Ana was rambling about it was okay if she didn't use it so she shouldn't cry and she personally preferred Jackie but wouldn't push her to it (Here I mentally snapped. _Then why didn't you say it outloud_) . I was really contemplating if I should hug her now so she would calm down and I think Ana was thinking about it too.

Imagine our surprise when the actual reason why she was shaking was because she tried to stop her laughter. She doubled over and I knew if we weren't in a public place she would probably rolling on the floor laughing her heart out. And was she laughing so hard that there were tears?!

We were dumbstruck, to say at least. I mean it wasn't really all that funny. I think that it was an inside joke.

"-Ha, haha. Oh man, classic. _Giggle. _If they were here to hear this. Man. I haven't heard that for a _looong _time. " She managed to control herself until her laugh became the occasional giggles.

"That was a good one, Aster." While wiping the tears that pooled up at the corner of her eyes, due to her earlier laughing fit.

"Uh huh." I said disbelievingly. "What's so funny about it anyway?" While I crouched down to see her eye to eye. She was sitting on the floor, now, after she stopped her laughing. And Ana was already in the process of sitting by her side.

"Ummm. It's just you reminded me of someone. Few people called me that. And it's kinda rare that you thought of it too. Only a handful of people called me that, since I'm not really anything like a snowflake." She was rubbing her hand at the back of her head nervously. And it was kinda cute. I thought quietly. Only to mentally smack my face.

"Other people mostly call me Blue,-" Here she pointedly stared at Ana. While Ana was sitting there acting innocently and suddenly finding the ceiling fascinating. "-Snow, White and funnily enough no one ever called me Snow White much less Snow ball." She said amusedly, with a small smile. Here Ana was noticeably blushing, if the slight dusting of pink at her cheeks were to go by.

I was also smiling a little, a rare thing I do. Especially since I'm not really a people person. And I only really smile when I'm around people who I'm comfortable with. And she managed to do this feat in a span of minutes.

I don't frequently smile and it took months for me to warm up with the gang. And a few more months to smile to them. The first time I smiled was when our family and the gang's family went out a picnic. They first saw it in a picture. While my Mom pointed it out a little too happily. So a lot of people would probably say that **me** smiling in front of a girl I recently met, short of a miracle.

My parents would be shell-shocked, if they knew I warmed up to someone this fast. While the gang will probably gape at me. And my uncles and aunts will probably be speechless (including the parents of the gang). My teachers might declare it the apocalypse. And my Fan girls -I admitted disdainfully- and the worst of all my Fan boys -I shuddered at the mere thought of them- will probably be trying (and failing miserably) to take pictures of me. (Because of me rarely smiling. They called me the Ice King.)

I saw Ana at the corner of my eye. Silently gasping and now gaping, she managed to cover her gaping mouth with her hands. While her eyes were widened comically. I chuckled good-naturedly.

¤¤J¤¤A¤¤C¤¤Q¤¤U¤¤E¤¤L¤¤I¤¤N¤¤E¤¤

I noticed that Ana was gaping but quickly covered it with her hands and that her eyes widened. So I decided to see what had her so _shocked. _

I turned my head to face Aster. He was _smiling! _And now that I'm actually looking directly at him, 'cause I only kept glancing at him, because I mean who wouldn't focus on a girl that has _green _hair, who has a yellow streak at the middle? And Oh! _Amethyst _eyes? She was on a whole new level of _unnatural _beauty.

Get it? _Unnatural _Beauty?

...

...

...

Just ignore what I said.

But know I realized that I should be focusing on two people. This 'Aster' guy had Blue-gray hair... I mean _Blue-freaking-gray!_ And bits and pieces of another shade of gray like highlights. I _know _their natural but if they aren't then, _damn, _he has a good hair stylist.

He also had one of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. He might even tie with a whole lot of others on the No. 1 spot. His eyes were Sea Green, that sometimes looked like Emerald orbs. He was _handsome_.

And I'll bet money that girls fall for him everyday. But I wonder if Aster and Ana are going out? I'll just ask later.

And his outfit suited him well. With a bandana that depicted the camouflage of the army, _and, _was that _letters? _They were so small that I almost didn't notice them. But, hey! I have sharp eyes. 'E. A.' Those were the initials written there.

He was wearing a white t-shirt that was splattered with paint, but it looked like he meant to make it look like that. An unbuttoned green plaid shirt was on top of it. He was wearing khaki cargo shorts, that covered his knees and continued for a while like half pants. He was wearing Talini* sneakers that was colored white and green, No socks. And his feet were _huge. _

I think he isn't much of a people person, but I'm not one to complain. Since I'm not one too.

But I still don't know why she's so _shocked _seeing Aster smile. Oh he _chuckled _too. Maybe it's a rare occurrence. Now that I think about it when Ana introduced him he didn't smile at me. Oh Mister Grumpy he is!

|N|O|R|M|A|L|P|O|V|

"So you _can _smile!" Jacqueline exclaimed bubbly, while pointing an offending finger at Aster.

"I was under the impression that everybody can smile." Aster said with a wry smile. While putting Jacqueline's hand down so she isn't pointing at him. "And didn't your parents tell you that pointing your finger at someone else is rude." And cue one blue-gray eyebrow raised at Jacqueline's direction.

And Aster felt _another _finger pushing his eyebrow down.

"Don't do that." Jacqueline said in a whiny voice and a small pout forming at her face. Which Aster though personally was adorable.

"Why not?" He questioned in a curious tone. As to why their new friend doesn't like a raised eyebrow.

" 'Cause I can't do it." Jacqueline said in a sulking tone. And here Aster tried his best to stop his laugh. So it came as chuckles.

"It isn't funny! I mean in my _whole _family, I'm the only one that can't raise my eyebrow." The albino said dejectedly.

"Doesn't that make you unique?" Aster questioned, but he stated it more like a fact.

"I suppose so." Jacqueline said cheerfully with a smile. And glanced at the clock that was beside the bench that Aster has been sitting(sleeping) at.

"Oh! I have to go it was nice meeting you two!" The white-haired girl said hurriedly, while trying to stand up at her seating position. Aster and Jacqueline has almost forgotten that Ana was with them. Too immersed in their conversation and the two would be lying if they said that they didn't enjoy it.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Ana, while trying to hold Jacqueline's wrist. She was enjoying watching their conversation, she hasn't seen anybody talk to Aster like that. And Aster has obviously a crush on the girl. So she was going to play Matchmaker.

"We don't have your number!" Ana supplied helpfully. "Aaaand, since I don't have my phone with me you should get Aster's number."

"Oh wait! Just let me write it for you!" She chattered, obviously excited at her plan. That was: _To let Jacqueline know Aster's number, text him and if they were about to meet each other she would pull out so the two of them can have a date. It was full proof! _Ana thought. _But I wonder, when would she meet Nick and Sandy. Well I think of it when it comes to it. _

But of course Aster already has a wind of it, he knows the gang well and vice versa. They've been friends since they were kids. So of course, it's natural that they know each other well. And Ana **never **forgets to bring her phone. She treats it like somebody else will treat their children. And that's freaky to watch.

_But I'll let her go this time. _Aster thought irritably. _I just hope this wouldn't bite me in the butt, later. _

Since Ana already wrote it (the two of them will never know where she keeps her pen and paper. It just like _vanished _in thin air.) Jacqueline was already walking away and abruptly stopped and turned around to wave good bye to them. Ana and Aster were wondering how come she naturally blends in the crowd even with her coloring, and waves back at her.

_This was an eventful day. _Aster thought with a little smile. And helped his best friends Nick and Sandy to carry Ana's shopping bags all the while wearing an almost unnoticeable smile when your not looking for it.

All the while Nick and Sandy will wonder. What has their two friends so happy. And even made the Ice King of Alvaro* High School smile. Apparently, the only reason that the two of them aren't gaping right know is because they're to tired too and they'll rather **not **be wasting energy when their car is a good few meters away.

A few kilometers away. A certain white-haired girl was also thinking the same thoughts of her new friend Aster. While riding a sleek black limousine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Introductions:**

**Jack Frost = FemJack = Jacqueline**

**First Name: Jacqueline**

**Middle Name: Unknown**

**Last Name: Unknown**

**Hair Color: Snow White, That glints a Silvery color (like highlights- but it's natural) **

**Hair Style: Long hair that reaches her lower back, has side bangs. The top of her hair is messy but her long hair at the back is straight. **

**Eye Color: Many flecks of Dark Blue and Mostly Sapphire Blue**

**Skin Color: Very Pale**

**Clothes (When she first met Aster & Ana): A cloak that reaches her knees and has a hood that covers all of her face except her mouth. Her cloak has sleeves that reaches her elbows. It's black and looks a little worn out. She wore dark blue sneakers that was made by Talini*, without socks. **

**(Talini is one of the major producers of footwear in this Alternate Universe, Also I just made it up.) **

**She wore black jeggings and a blue t-shirt underneath. With "Rock For Peace" written on it. **

** $t3®**

**E. Aster Bunnymund (AKA The Easter Bunny/Bunny) = Aster**

**First Name: Aster**

**Middle Name: Unknown**

**Last Name: Unknown**

**Hair Color: Blue - Gray, That has some specks of Cadet Gray in its midst **

**Hair Style: Windswept (Just like Jack Frost hair) **

**Eye Color: Many flecks of Chartreuse and Mostly Sea Green**

**Skin Color: Tan**

**Clothes (When he first met Jacqueline): He had a bandana, that has a camouflage pattern and little letters sewn on the side that you would miss when you're not looking for it. He wore a white t-shirt with small amounts of splattered paint under a short sleeve green plaited shirt which was unbuttoned. And khaki cargo shorts that just stopped after his knees. With white and green sneakers made by Talini*. He was also not wearing socks. **

**(Talini is one of the major producers of footwear in this Alternate Universe, Also I just made it up.) **

** n **

**Queen Toothiana (AKA Tooth Fairy) = Ana**

**First Name: Ana**

**Middle Name: Unknown**

**Last Name: Unknown**

**Hair Color: Neon Green And streaked her Bangs Yellow. **

**Hair Style: Long Hair Tied in a ponytail with Yellow streaked Side Bangs. **

**Eye Color: Amethyst**

**Skin Color: Fair**

**Clothes (When she first met Jacqueline): She was wearing black leggings. ****With green strapped sandals made by Talini*. She was wearing a green blouse. That was Puffy at it's sleeve and at the bottom. On top of it was a small black vest. She had a white tank top underneath her green blouse. **

**(Talini is one of the major producers of footwear in this Alternate Universe, Also I just made it up.)**

**Thanks for reading... And I might be slow on the update since I haven't made chapter 2 yet.**

**But please wait for it...**

**And Alvaro means Protect or Guardian.**

**galah = fool, silly person. Named after the bird of the same name because of its antics and the noise it makes. **

**bloke = man, guy**

**if you want to know more Aussie slang. Just search the internet... Aussie slang**

**Thank you for reading**

**-MJ**


	3. 2: Meeting

_**Summary: Aster was bored. There was no questioning that. He was out with the gang. And his life is pretty normal. But who is this white-haired girl? And what were those rumours about transfer students? And when will that brunette boy stop calling him Kangaroo!**_

* * *

**Hi it's MJ! **

**Thank you! LilyStoppable for you reviews. And thank you! For all those who Favorited my Story. (Is ****Favourited**** even a word?). And those that Followed my stories Thank You! And also to the ones who viewed my story Thank you!**

**It means a whole lot…**

**Hope you'll all like chapter 2! Oh and some characters here are either from Rise of the Guardians or from their books.**

**So happy to say I think they're won't be any OC's down the road. And you'll find them in Rotg wiki if you want. And sorry But I think that Jacqueline ****won't make an appearance… (Maybe?)**

**And I'm sorry if some of them act Out Of Character. Forgive me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Rise of the Guardians or Any Of its Characters, They all belong to their rightful owners...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2: Meeting

Aster would say life has been pretty good. He and Jacqueline has been texting each other lately and life could never be better. But apparently because of a history project his good mood has been flushed down the toilet.

"What 'da 'ya mean that it has to be a group of five!" Shouted a certain Australian Blue-Gray haired teen. And it was a good thing that only five of them were in the classroom. It wouldn't be good for the class to suddenly lose their hearing just because of a hot-tempered Aussie.

"It is needed, Mr Leveret. And please refrain from raising your voice." A bespectacled teacher said and he did not even try to hide the displeasure in his voice, and for a short moment a flicker of fear appeared in his eyes, but as soon as it was there it was gone.

He was a man with brown hair and you could see that the roots of his hair were graying. Either it was of old age or because of certain problematic students, we don't know. People can easily describe him as uptight, with hair slicked back and wearing formal wear. Yes, that was what all students thought of him at first.

But do not judge a book by its cover. Teaching History is very hard especially if your students are easily disinterested. So at first he had thought that putting on a front would work, which explains his looks. But truthfully, he'd rather wear simple clothes than formal wear. But he realized too late that it doesn't work, so he chose an approach that he would rather have, by making his class funny and entertaining. That's why when you ask the students of Alvaro High school which class they like the best. They'll answer 'Mr William's History Class'.

But, sadly the his fellow co-workers had been to used to his 'front' and did not bother to hide their dislike in his new look when he came to school wearing simple jeans, a t-shirt and uncombed hair, after he discovered that he didn't need to put up a 'front' in front of his students. So as to avoid losing his job he wore his formal clothes that he absolutely despise and acted like an uptight individual when in front of his fellow co-workers and parents of his student's.

But underneath all that he's a very good teacher and isn't afraid of doing jokes in front of his students and entertaining them in class. That's why in almost every class of his there's laughter. And sometimes he apologizes at his students when some of the teachers (including him) step out of line. Overall, he's a good guy.

But he doesn't like it when people raise their voices, and when the class asks him that question. He just smiles a tight smile that doesn't reach his eyes. So the students avoid raising their voices and asking questions that are out of line but only in front of him. Not other teachers. Suffice to say, he is the school's most loved teachers.

"We apologize, Mr William. We didn't know that Aster would react like that." Ana remarked while courteously giving Aster a **hard** noogie on the head. Wearing her hair down and using the school's winter uniform. Normally in normal schools clothes are a major factor. Public schools can wear simple clothing either shorts or t-shirts.

But when did we ever say that Alvaro High is normal?

The only school in Alyth City, houses a **lot** of kids. So naturally, the school is huge, but _that _is a **huge **understatement. Its ginormous, and has a magical appearance. Why most people call the school's principal a wizard, because of his long beard and hat that he favours to wear. The hat looks like a wizard's hat to boot, so it all adds up and with the robe that he almost **always** wears and walking stick that looks like a magical staff. It's not surprising that they call him a wizard.

And, ironically enough even though his beard was _almost_ as white as snow, he doesn't really need a walking stick. He stands straight too! Some students and teachers alike wonder if he has the _staff _only to cement the rumours that he is a wizard. Well if he is then he's doing a swell job.

He is _unique. _That old-timer is. And one doesn't need eyes to see that he's very different. Principal Ombric Shalazar is very energetic at his age (but truthfully nobody _**knows **_he's true age. Some rumours say he's over hundred years old. And when somebody asks he just brushes him off.) with all his energy and hyperactivity you'll mistake that **he **is a kid, the only thing that blows that off is he's height and 'almost as white as snow' hair.

He has a big imagination and he often says that the reason he built this school is to protect the children, hence the name Alvaro. And a place where people may achieve their dreams. That is why he also calls the school 'Santoff Claussen'. A place of dreams, where everyone do their hardest to achieve their dreams. He gets along well with almost everybody except Pitch Black.

But let's face it almost **nobody **gets along with Pitch Black.

Anyway let's get back on track.

Ana was wearing the School's winter uniform which is almost all white. She was wearing a dark green shirt, with a white blazer with a badge bearing an A with small S.C. initials underneath the A and a white skirt. She had brown shoes and knee length socks.

Aster, Nick and Sandy were wearing civvies. Aster said that wearing their uniform is too much of a hassle and will easily get dirty and therefore hard to wash, while Nick was agreeing Sandy was silently nodding and agreeing with Aster. But Ana said that they weren't the ones who washes their clothes and the conversation was easily ended when Aster and Nick went silent and Sandy mysteriously disappeared.

Aster wore a blue t-shirt and cargo shorts with the same sneakers that he wore when she met Jacqueline. He also had a green bandanna, that (somewhat) helps to tidy his windswept hair. His left wrist had four friendship bracelets. That had different colors. One had green and lavender, another had green and red, the third one had various colors of yellow that makes it look like gold but if you look closely it had a tiny string of green and the last one mostly different shades of green but also had other colors that mixed together.

And if you noticed the other three were wearing something similar. Ana was wearing a charm bracelet with four charms. One looked like a tooth, another had a reindeer, the third one looked like a shooting star and the last one looked like an egg, a colourful Easter egg.

Nick was taller than Aster by a few inches and had a **lot** of muscle mass. Aster had muscles too but it was more for agility and speed than strength. But Nick you wouldn't want to mess with him. He was standing behind both Ana and Aster, standing awkwardly and looked like he didn't know what he was doing there. He had messy brown and coffee hair and bright sky blue and flecks of deep sky blue eyes. He was currently wearing a red long sleeve under a plaid red short sleeved shirt which was unbuttoned. He wore beige cargo pants and had red and white sneakers.

He had a bunch of rings on his thumb that can separate and join together, in total there were also four of them. They had some engravings on them. The biggest one had a sleigh and the following had the same sizes. One had wings, like a hummingbird. Another one had tiny sand streams swirling about and the last one had some beautiful engravings that if you looked closer were like flowers.

The last one out of all of them was Sandy. He was tall, almost as tall as Aster. And had golden eyes with the colour maize, his hair also had the same colour of gold and at a certain angle it looks like it shines. His hair style was a little odd. His hair at the front was combed nicely and had bangs but the back looked like it was naturally spiked or just messy bed hair.

He looked like the most formal out of them (even Ana who was wearing **their** uniform!). He was wearing a white dress shirt and slacks that goes along nicely. And had black dress shoes, he had a black fedora with a white band surrounding it which he was holding and aimlessly twirling at his finger. He had a black and white cotton vest with diamond shapes over his left shoulder and was held tightly by his left hand. His fedora was being twirled around by his right index finger.  
He was sitting on a student's table. And you could see a thin golden necklace around his neck and little stone jewelries. He had an Amethyst, Blue Topaz, Citrine and Emerald stones on his necklace, which was circular in shape and was smaller than the nail of your thumb.

And the reason why E. Aster Leveret was shouting was because of a certain History Project that is equal to 50% of their grade. They were complaining because of the amount of members.

"But, Sir-" Ana started nervously. "-Aster here has a good point." She said while nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Oh hoh? Why?" Mr. William said while raising a challenging eyebrow at their direction. And ignored that somebody was breaking the 'No seating on tables' rule, it was the end of classes after all. And Mr. Mansnoozie was a very nice student after all and never breaks any rules and he rarely speaks. _Now that I think about it do the other three know his past? _Mr. William thought.

_Crash!_

A sound of something falling was heard at the hallways. And three of the occupants in the room almost jumped, while one was stretching his arms and acted like nothing happened and stood up from the table and Mr. William just massaged the sides of his head.

The door of Mr. William's class abruptly opened, which revealed a brunette boy floundering and quickly locked the door.

"Mr. Overland." Said Mr. William tiredly.

The brunette boy slowly faced the five people in the room. The boy had chocolate eyes and chocolate hair. His eyes were very warm and had a very fair complexion. He wore a white V-neck T-shirt with a brown plaid shirt which was unbuttoned and brown trousers. It was very noticeable that he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Hi?" The boy said nervously, with a questioning tone. With a matching nervous grin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wahahaha! I'm evil! So whadya think? Good? Bad?**

**Anyway, who do you think that Overland is? One guess!**

**Review!**

**And Thank you again for those who viewed my story. Thank you for the ones who followed my story. And the ones that reviewed my story! Thank you! Thank you again for the ones who Favorited my story! Thank you!**

**I think I'm gonna cry! **_Sniffle_

**Please Review and say what you think about it. Much Appreciated!** **Oh and Aster's last name Leveret actually means Rabbit.** **Sandy's such a rich kid! XD**  
**For The Last Time Thank you again…**

**I'm still not making Chapter 3 so it may take a while sorry!**

**-MJ**


	4. 3: Jackson Overland

**Hi MJ here! Sorry for the late update!**

**Anyway, Thanks for the ones who Followed and those who Favorited my Story!**

**And thank you WALRUSvsUSA for your review! means a lot.**

**Thanks a lot! **

**Anyway read on and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I Do Not Own Rise of the Guardians or Any Of its Characters**

* * *

Chapter 3: Jackson Overland

"Hi?" Aster parroted and you can hear a tone of fury in his voice.

The brunette boy dubbed as Mr. Overland lost his nervousness and instead a cocky smirk made a way in his face.

"Miss me? Kangaroo." Mr. Overland said in an arrogant tone with a mischievous gleam in his chocolate brown eyes.

Aster snorted. "Me missing you? You got it all wrong, **Overland**." Almost growling the last word, Aster wisely ignored the 'Kangaroo' jab.

Mostly ignoring the Australian teen, Mr. Overland mindlessly roamed the classroom with his shoe less feet.

"I must've done something bad to get you all together." Overland uttered with a flippant tone, coating his voice.

"I assure you Mr. Overland, you have done nothing _lately _to be in detention." Mr. William spoke in an amused tone, and decided willingly to play peacemaker between the two teens.

While Ana and Nick stood awkwardly, Sandy was taking a nap.

Mr. Overland almost snorted at the thought of detention. "Trust me Teach, I'll never be in detention again if I can help it. The consequences are too large." He declared combined with a rueful shake of his head and an unnoticeable shiver went up his spine.

"You not in detention? The world must be ending." Aster muttered. But truthfully he never really knew this Overland guy, just that he keeps calling him Kangaroo, which is very annoying if he says so himself.

Mr. William heard what Aster muttered and threw a disapproving look at his direction, which he ignored by looking at Sandy who was looking quite comfortable even though he was sleeping at a chair with his head on a table and his arms covering his face. And his favorite fedora settled atop his head, which the whole school knows that he almost never let goes.

"I am glad that you think about it that way, now can you humor this old man as to why?" Mr. William spoke in a grandfatherly way together with a grandfatherly smile.

"Whoa…. Old man? Dude you're not even in your fifties!" Mr. Overland exclaimed, completely bewildered and raised a disbelieving eyebrow at his Teacher's way. While Mr. William just rolled his eyes playfully.

The other three students (excluding Sandy who was sleeping), who were there, were surprised to say the least. Everybody was friendly with Mr. William, but this Overland boy was acting like they were the same age and has known each other for a while!

It was _unnatural._ To say the least.

While the three of them were musing about this _unnatural _occurrence in their minds, the brunette boy 'Mr. Overland' was inspecting the classroom like a predator looking for his prey.

And Mr. William who was watching him amusingly was shaking his head. 'Mr. Overland' saw this and watched his teacher with a scrutinizing gaze. And like a switch was turned on, the brunette boy snapped his fingers and raised an accusing finger at Mr. William.

"You hid it didn't you!"

Sighing heavily, Mr. William raised his arms in surrender.

"You got me." He said dejectedly and a look of defeat was on his face. He fell on his chair and a mischievous smirk played on his lips and settled his elbows on his table and his head settled on the back of his palms.

The smirk still didn't go away.

A frustrated groan was heard from the boy, and Ana, Aster and Nick was wondering what it was all about.

"Well, aren't you going to give me something?" The brunette boy asked, while crossing his arms and tapping his right foot, repeatedly.

"Why?" Mr. William asked while tilting his head and the smirk was still there.

_Twitch._ _Twitch._ _Twitch._

Mr. Overland's temple was twitching rapidly but fortunately he managed to calm down and with a sigh he became relaxed again. He let himself fall on the floor and now he was sitting in a completely relaxed position.

"What do I have to do?" He asked calmly, while playing with the rubber bands on his wrist. Taking one off and making a star.

Mr. William smiled and said "You have to join one of the students for a project."

The brunette boy stopped his urge to sigh. _Safe! I thought that he'll force me to clean the school, again. Or even babysit his dog when his whole family will go on vacation. This is one of the easiest __**favors **__yet….Lucky! _The brunette boy smiled an ecstatic smile and almost forgot that there were others, good thing that he covered his smile with his hand.

He didn't really want Ana to look at his teeth. He saw that happen to some classmates of his and he thinks that now they have a trauma of dentists and **especially **Ana. They avoid her as much as possible now. Actually, they avoid her like a plague!

"But…" Mr. William started. "If you accept this there is **No** backing down. OK?" And Mr. William's smile was downright evil that the others had a hard time not believing the sudden appearance of a tail and sharp pointy fangs and horn.

Talk about creepy.

And Jackson Overland resisted the urge to face palm. _Right, this was __**Mr. William **__were talking about, 'The Horror of The Disciplinary Committee' used to give his classmates and underclassmen a punishment to remember when you didn't follow the rules. I should've known better. _A sigh escaped Jack's lips and a wry smile made a way to his face.

"I don't really care if it's about a 500 page essay about World War I **and** World War II, or even a civil war about Fort Sumter in South Carolina, I'll do anything…. **Anything** just to get them back." Jack said with so much conviction that it surprised them all.

"Then…." Mr. William said in a very _merry _tone. Which the students will all agree that was very scary and creepy, the four students felt cold sweat run through their bodies and they all envy the **very **relaxed and comfortable Sandy.

And all he did was sleep there!

He freaking slept there.

And some of the students wouldn't feel bad at all if he gets cramps because of that.

"Congratulations Miss Haroom! Here's your fifth member." Mr. William concluded together with a clap of his hands.

"**Whaaaaaaaaaa**!?"

* * *

"Kangaroo, can you tell me how **this **all happened?"

The Kangaro-, ah no, Aster looked at the brunette boy and mirrored his face of annoyance.

They were currently at the Haroom Residence. Which by all seriousness should be called a mansion, It's one of the 5 biggest 'houses' so to say. And they were currently at the backyard of their mansion which shows the vastness of their land, they had pools, courts and almost everything you could ever want in your home. Actually, their residence is the second busiest home in the city. They had a lot of butlers and maids and all of the residents **know** each other, which should speak for itself.

All in all, their one big happy family.

"How should I know?" Aster replied blandly. To tell the truth he doesn't know **how **they're all at Ana's house. Massaging his temples, he thought back on what happened in Mr. William's classroom.

_Flashback_

_"Whaaaaaaaaaa!?"_

_"Wha!? What 'da 'ya mean he's our fifth member!?" The Aussie teen exploded. 'I wouldn't survive five minutes with **him**. I don't want to! The annoying guy that I absolutely hate! Our team member!? He probably doesn't even know what to do!' Aster thought heatedly. _

_'Calm down Aster! Take deep breaths don't overreact. In. Out. In. Out.' Aster's slight ragged breathing became normal again and his brain was working **hard **to make a plan to kick out their so called 'fifth member'. _

_And as quick as a rabbit can be he already thought of a plan._

_' If I convince Mr. William that he doesn't know **anything **about the project, **he'll **have to kick that 'Overland guy' out of our group.' Aster thought wickedly,mentally clapping his hands for his 'well thought of' plan._

_And like reading his mind Mr. William spoke."__Unfortunately, Mr. Leveret, Jack here is more than qualified in joining you in your project." While raising an eloquent eyebrow at Aster's direction._

_'Can **he** read minds?' Aster asked himself bewildered, while raising both eyebrows in disbelief._

_"Sadly, I cannot." Mr. William said together with a shake of his head and a slight frown on his face. "But,-" He continued. "I am quite good at reading expressions."_

_While Aster had a gobsmacked expression on his face. The others were quite slow realizing what Mr. William said._

_"Wooah, wait a minute chief, no offence but I think I agree with cotton tail." Jack spoke up while raising his arms in an X. "Me and the others? Recipe for disaster! I mean I wouldn't last a minute with Mr. Grumpy over there." He said while doing a gesture of an explosion with his hands then pointing at Aster._

_"What he said!" Aster agreed almost desperately._

_"Now, now don't act like children." Mr. William began, while raising his arms in a placating manner. "Well then, Why wont we vote for this? All in favor of **not **having Jack as a member?"_

_Two hands were raised, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out whose hands were those. _

_"All in favor of having him as a member?"_

_Three hands were raised. _

_"Well that settles it!" Mr. William finished joyfully. "And I'm telling you I didn't join your votes so the voters were five! Good thing Mr. Mansnoozie joined."_

_"Wha! Sandy you traitor! Why did you raise your hand!?" Aster demanded and realized that he was still sleeping!_

_He voted while sleeping!_

_Is that even allowed?_

_Flashback End!_

"I can't still believe that they **wanted** you to join." The Aussie teen said with disbelief clearly heard in his voice.

"You and me both." Jack asserted with a tone of incredulity.

Well, this will be a fun week.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Sorry for the late update! And there still isn't a chapter 4 but please wait and I'll try to update Faster.**

**Sorry again!**

**Please review!**

**-MJ**


	5. 4: Part-time Jobs

**Hi MJ here! Thanks for the ones who favourited and followed/alerted my story. Thanks!**

**And thank you for the reviews.**

**Sorry for the update!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its book or characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Day 1

It would be catastrophic. Well that was what Aster would like to think, when he would be stuck with the annoying teen (who always calls him Kangaroo for a reason) as a member in a group for a history project.

Well, let's emphasize on 'think'.

If somebody were to say to Aster that being with the teen wouldn't be so bad, let's just say Aster might think that somebody escaped a mental facility.

But, seeing himself sitting a little ways beside him, he can't help but think that maybe he judged the teen a little bit early.

...

...

...

Scratch that.

The brunette's every bit of the word annoying, to him at least.

I mean how can a _teen, _convince a staff of highly trained butlers and maids that _freezing _the freaking floor is a good idea?

It's gotta be a joke of some sort, or better yet can't this be a nightmare? So that when I wake up I don't need to bear with the annoying brunette.

Just my luck (or lack of) that I have to take care of three 4 year olds in teenage bodies. Namely Ana, Nick and _the ever so pleasant (note sarcasm) **Jack**._

Where the hell is Sandy anyway? That damn goldie is probably sleeping again somewhere.

But they'll probably be reprimanded right? By Ana's father? And mother hopefully. If they do then I'll need first row seats.

And hopefully I'll remember what I forgot, that's been bothering me for a while...

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

On Alvaro's Preschool, a beautiful pale teen with white hair was taking care of a four year old. Namely, a four year old name Sophie Leveret. As a part-time job.

But, unfortunately, the four year old's brother forgot to pick her up on his way home. So while the head teacher of Sophie Leveret's class 'Belief', was going to get the contact sheets in the main building. Jacqueline Frost decided to play with the little tot and watch her while the head teacher was away.

"Jackie! Jackie!" An adorable blond hair preschooler squealed in utter delight and you can hear the sheer admiration in the blonde's tone.

"Yes? Sophie." The teen had a hard time trying not to 'aaaawww' at the adorable sight she was shown.

It was already near the day when we disguise ourselves. A day when children will wear costumes, from terrifying ones and to ones that will make you look like princesses or princes. A day when children will be given candy or treats, when knocking on a neighbor's door. A day where all your horrors might appear.

All Hallows' Eve, or Halloween.

What Jacqueline saw was an adorable sight indeed. Sophie Leveret was wearing a dress of a princess. With exact details. The dress was mostly lavender and pink. The *dress consisting of a lavender bodice laced with pink ribbon and a V-cut neckline with frilly white lace, long pink sleeves with frilly white lace and puffy upper sleeves with lavender and pink vertical stripes, purple skirt, white petticoat*. It was frilly but not that much, Sophie's hair was still its usually messy style but she had a little tiara. You could see on her shoulder that there was a green stuff toy that was the same size as her hands, it was a chameleon.

All in all, she looked like a very messy haired Rapunzel, with her pet and friend chameleon Pascal.

And instead of squealing at Sophie's sheer cuteness, Jacqueline opted for a hug instead.

"You're so adorable~!"

Sophie returned the hug enthusiastically, while giggling and the stuffed chameleon Pascal was still perched on her shoulder.

A faint and timid "Hello." was heard. And Jacqueline's eye brightened when she knew the owner of that voice.

"Kathy! What's up?"

Katherine or as Jacqueline called her 'Kathy' is one of the part-timers in the preschool section. She is the adopted daughter of Ombric, the school's principal.

She was a girl with a small stature and curly auburn hair at shoulder length, she had warm and open gray eyes.

You will often see her with a brown shoulder bag, that carries pens, pencils and at rare times quill pens and ink. She always goes out with either a notebook and notepad and later on writes it in a book with quill pen in hand.

Which Jacqueline discovered in her earlier _questions_ for her. _(__coughcoughinterrogationcoughcough)_

For some reason, unknown to Jacqueline and perhaps to the teachers and the student body, she often wears a yellow fur coat be it rain or shine, cold or warm outside.

She is the one who reads stories for the children and even the most energetic child will stop and listen to the stories she's about to tell. And they will all fall asleep in peaceful slumber.

Other than Jacqueline she is the only other part-timer in the preschool.

The others are all middle aged women who love to teach and take care of kids.

Now, Jacqueline was seating on the floor with Sophie on her lap and Katherine was by the door wearing a beautiful yellow summer dress and yellow fur coat with her brown shoulder bag and brown sandals.

"I see that Sophie has already picked who she wants to be on Halloween." Katherine remarked with a small smile and a gleam of amusement in her eyes.

"Yeah, it fits her well. Right? You little ankle biter." Sophie just giggled and Katherine didn't seem to know what 'ankle biter' meant.

Seeing her friends confusion, Jacqueline decided to say what it meant absently. "Oh, sorry it means toddler. Well that's what he told be but I'm not sure."

A look of understanding appeared on Katherine's face and as soon as it was seen it changed into a mischievous one.

"He?" The auburn girl started, but she already knew who it might be, because well there was only one family in the city with Australian heritage and only their teenage son uses Aussie slang. Sophie doesn't exactly know Aussie slang but understands it, so only one person. And he already heard it many times before from the oddly colored hair Australian teen.

"Yup, I only know he's first name though and he has well a _unique_ hair color." An excited gleam appeared at Katherine's eye, and had to stop her urge to giggle.

"I see, have you seen each other lately?" She asked nonchalantly but once you see the gleam in her eyes it wasn't nonchalant at all and Katherine also noticed that the Australian teen's younger sister has taken a nap. She resisted the urge to snicker at the Aussie teen's plight when his parents discover that he has forgotten to pick up her sister.

_Something must've happened. _The auburn haired girl concluded. Because well Sophie's brother has quite the protective streak in him. And well he'll never forget to pick up her sister. Either something surprised him that he went through a state of shock or some suicidal high schoolers wanted to fight the teen. Which would've ended early, even if the were to use baseball bats.

Katherine resisted the urge to scoff. Because seriously, there was a reason why he managed to get a black belt in karate when he _was 9_. And his parents are no pushovers when it comes to martial arts.

The last time somebody made her sister cry, 9th graders went to the hospital with bruises a lot of them and they still refuse to talk about what happened to them.

And every time they see the blue-gray haired teen they'll run like the devil were behind their heels. Which was amusing to say the least.

Katherine stopped her musing when she notice that there was a tiny blush on her friend's cheek. Well, that stopped her from thinking from a while, she was just so cute! And to make _Jacqueline_ blush, a person who always manages to keep her emotions in control which Katherine knows even with the short time they've known each other. Was an accomplishment to say the least.

"Well, not exactly?" Jacqueline answered even though it sounded more like a question.

And Katherine became more interested in Jacqueline's relationship with Nick's bestfriend Aster.

Katherine raised an auburn eyebrow in question and knew that her friend doesn't like raised eyebrows. And it seemed to do the trick, an annoyed expression appeared on her face and soon became an uneasy one. Know Katherine knew who the winner of their mock fight won and wore a mental grin in her mind while her expression outside had a look of curiousity.

"Well we actually met each other at the big mall here in the city." Jacqueline began uneasily and carefully chose her words like she didn't know how to explain their sudden meeting. She continued.

"I was wearing the cloak that I always wore." And here Jacqueline looked at Katherine and understood what she implied. Teenage girls are often attacked everywhere not just in their city, so it was always best to either always have someone with you or blend in the crowd. Katherine knew Jacqueline can do that expertly, like a magician's disappearing act.

"I bumped at his girlfriend, I think?" Jacqueline stopped and looked at her only audience since Sophie was still asleep and grimaced when she realized that she was playing with Sophie's hair and now it became messier than it usually is. She opted to brush it with the nearby comb. And was waiting for an answer if Ana -the awesome green haired girl he was with- was his girlfriend.

And Katherine was thinking why she would conclude that? She decided to ask Jacqueline.

"Why would you think that?" The auburn teen asked and carefully made her tone a curious one.

Jacqueline had to think about that. To her it was only natural for a beautiful exotic teeanage girl to fall in love with a handsome male like Aster but now that she thinks about it that would be too shallow. 'Love knows no bound' after all and that would make her a hypocrite if she thinks that way. But they went out together didn't they? After all they were together only the two of them.

"Well,-" Jacqueline started a little flushed because thinking about being in a relationship makes her tummy have butterflies. "-they were together only the two of them." She finished hastily and her face turned red and quickly cooled down and returned to it's usual paleness.

And Katherine had to narrow her eyes at this, because if what Jacqueline was saying was true then she should've known Nick was a childhood friend of hers albeit that they had lost touch for some time but he would say something big like THAT.

Like the Ice King going out with the Hummingbee Queen of Alvaro High.

_CRASH!_

They were both startled with the loud sound but apparently Sophie can still sleep even when it was noisy, just don't wake her up directly.

Katherine was so startled by the sound that she hid behind Jacqueline. And a silhouette appeared and said a faint "Hello?" like a ghost.

They were frightened to say the least and just know noticed that the lights were turned off. They looked at each other and was about to scream.

Then he appeared.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please review if you have the time constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**-MJ**


	6. 5: Second Meetings

**Hi MJ here! Just like to say thanks again for the reviews, alerts/follows and favorites.**

**Oh and major OOC might happen so beware!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**XxxxxX**

**Chapter 5: Childhood Friends**

_Whack!_

"Oooowww! What was that for!?"

"For scaring us!"

"I scared you!?" A tall teenager said incredulously with a look of disbelief on his face. His face was obstructed with darkness, due to the sudden blackout.

But apparently Jacqueline can see the stranger clearly, or at least she knows this mystery stranger. And it was amazing that Sophie can sleep with all that noise while Katherine's ears were ringing due to the loud volume.

"Seriously, you even turned of the lights." Jacqueline said flippantly and it looked like she was near tears if one would look closely her eyes were covered with a glossy sheen.

"That, was not my fault." The stranger said indignantly, with his arms raised and was about to flail it around if not for the audience that he nows see clearly due to his eyes adjusting in the darkness.

Katherine was stumped. She didn't know who this stranger is. He hasn't heard that voice anywhere before but it sounded a little hoarse like it was never used before.

_If Jacqueline knows this mystery stranger does that mean he's new in the town too? But when I asked Jacqueline when she wanted a tour on the weekend, she said that she already knows her way around. But that's impossible, I've been here for years and it took me a while to know the ways around the city. _Katherine thought. _But when I asked if she wants to go to the park she knew the path and she even knew a shortcut that I didn't know of. She's an enigma. _Katherine thought helplessly and decided to open her eyes now since it must be safe. Right?

It took a while for Katherine's eye to adjust to the darkness. But even then she couldn't see the figure since Jacqueline was in front of the stranger.

"Can you please turn on the lights?" Katherine asked and she was hugging Sophie with a tight hug. The darkness creeps her out, **especially** shadows. That's why she decided to close her eyes when the lights went out. But apparently Jacqueline didn't do the same.

"I'll do it!" Jacqueline said merrily like nothing happened at all and that they didn't have the scare of their life.

"Bipolar." The stranger muttered quietly but was suddenly punched at the shoulder by Jacqueline.

And tried (and failed miserably) to raise an elegant white eyebrow as if to say '_I heard that.' _

_Violent person. _The stranger thought helplessly with a mental sigh.

When Jacqueline went beside the door outside there was the switch which controls the light inside the room which isn't really practical. And when she turned on the lights, the three of them all had to adjust their eyes on the sudden brightness.

And when Katherine saw the stranger her jaw almost dropped down the floor. The first thing she noticed was that the stranger doesn't know what casual clothing means much less own some of them.

He was fully decked with formal clothing and the second thing she noticed was that the stranger wasn't a stranger at all.

...

...

...

...

It was Sandy!

...

...

...

The **Sandy **that doesn't like to talk! It was Sanderson-freaking-Mansnoozie!

_Oh my God! Oh my God! Omigod! _Katherine thought heatedly and repeatedly.

Last time she checked he doesn't even talk to his own Father! Much less to Ana, Aster, and Nick! And they were childhood friends! (Well that was what the school grapevine says.)

While Katherine was having her mental breakdown, Jacqueline was right in front of her face that their nose were almost touching and she was snapping her fingers in front of her.

"Good going Sandy, now you broke her." Jacqueline commented accusingly to the said golden haired teen.

Sandy scoffed mentally and outwardly he rolled his eyes. _Ha ha. Funny, last time I remembered you were the one who caused all this._ Gesturing to the situation with his hands.

Jacqueline exaggeratedly sighed at her childhood bestfriend's (and current bestfriend's) antics.

Jacqueline thought that by _now. _Her bestfriend would get over his past, looks like he's proven her wrong. _Again._

And by now said bestfriend stopped his gestures and looked at his friend with a knowing gaze.

He sighed tiredly. _Looks like my life would be turned upside down, just because of a certain hellion. That, __**is **__also my bestfriend. Well, turns out I never did regret befriending her. _Sandy thought wistfully, with a small smile on his face.

Meanwhile Jacqueline was looking wierdly at Sandy, like he was crazy.

_Is it illegal to smile now? _Sandy asked nonverbally and they were bestfriends for a reason.

Even if Sandy didn't talk Jacqueline still understands him. Sandy's father jokingly called Jacqueline a mind reader once and at times Sandy really wonders if she is one. Because that could explain _**everything**_.

"No, it's just last time I checked people who smile for no reason at all are called crazy." Jacqueline said jokingly since both teens know that they don't believe in anything at all without proof. But wierdly enough they still believe in their childhood legends.

Sandy acted hurt by putting his hands on his heart and cried exaggeratedly, and it was so ridiculous that Jacqueline laughed so much till tears were at the corner of her eyes.

When Jacqueline finished laughing she hugged Sandy, and the poor golden teen was so surprised that his eye widened comically and his arms were hanging awkwardly not knowing what to do with them.

"I missed you Sandy, a lot." Jacqueline said meaningfully, it was so full of emotions.

Sandy was troubled. To say the least, the last time they hugged was when they were children and well his tummy never reacted like this before. It was like all warm and tingly.

"_Ehem._"

They both shot out like firecrackers before Sandy can return the hug like what _bestfriends _are supposed to do. But let's just say that for that one small _itty bitty _moment it was like they were all alone.

Katherine abruptly stopped any thinking process so that she wouldn't have any headaches. And before she knew it the two of them were hugging (well one of them was hugging the other while said person was just standing there awkwardly not knowing what to do).

She decided to not question anything because it will probably bring more questions then answers and was instead worried for the blond child that was still taking a comfortable nap.

Her curfew was near and her bestfriend Nacht Lumière was supposed to accompany her home. So she decided to cut it short.

"Look I know you guys might be happy for seeing each other again but I got sidetracked because of you Jacqueline-"

"I didn't do anything!" The white haired girl exclaimed indignantly.

"-but as much as I would like to see your dramatic's my Dad would get worried about me and so will my bestfriend, so Sandy help Jacqueline here to bring Sophie to her older brother and if you don't we'll have martial artists on our tail." Katherine continued like she wasn't stopped at all and decided to ignore the indignant sputtering the other girl was making.

She quickly gave Sophie to the golden haired teen whose arms are still raised awkwardly and quickly left to meet her bestfriend.

As soon as Sandy knew the girl was out of hearing range he decide to speak.

"That was the reason I was here anyway." Sandy muttered and kinda irritated since she decide to intervene their _'long time no see'_ hug and their meeting. With the little Princess Rapunzel settled nicely in his arms and poor Pascal forgotten on the floor.

Meanwhile, Jacqueline was trying to compose herself and truthfully she forgot about Sophie and Katherine there. She was just so happy to meet her bestfriend again and to see that he's still wearing the fedora that she gave him.

"Well what are you standing around there for Sandy! Lead the way."

_Twitch. Twitch._

"Yes, _sir_." Sandy said as sarcastically as he can with a monotone voice.

And was courteously given a punch on his shoulder by Jacqueline.

**XxxxxX**

Meanwhile on Haroom Mansion or AKA Punjam Hy Loo.

Instead of doing their History Project like what they were supposed to do, they decided to make an ice rink indoors by freezing the floors.

Jack was doing amazing moves on the ice, while also helping Ana around and Nick was always slipping anyway so he decided to be with Aster instead. Who was pulling his hair.

That was how annoyed he was with them.

"How did you guys manage to _freeze _the floor!?" Aster said while trying to calm down since apparently being with them makes he's blood pressure rise to extreme levels.

Nick shrugged noncommittally and decide to watch Jack teach Ana how to make one of the moves he was showing before.

The maids and butlers were watching amusedly and wasn't afraid at all about how their boss would react once he sees this.

**XxxxxX**

**Yeah, really short ain't it? **

**Just like to ask a question would you like to see their parents because if you do want to see their parents I'd have to do OC's if you don't mind or if you want their won't really appear on any scene.**

**Please review!**

**And say if you would like to see them or not 'cause I'll just erase my ideas you choice.**

**-MJ**


	7. 6: Father and Son

**XxxX**

**Chapter 6: Father and Son**

"Sooo, can you guys tell me how _this _all happened?" Dante Haroom father of Ana asked with faux tone of disappointment and try as he must he couldn't hide amusement in his tone.

Dante Haroom was a man from Southeast Asia. With black hair and captivating onyx eyes, he had tan skin that none of his daughters inherited. He looked like a man on his early to late twenties instead oh his real age.

While the four teens looked disappointed in themselves, Ana's father was remembering a time when he and his friends were doing things that were also out of the norm.

He is very kind and compassionate with a strong will and deeply cares for his wife, his daughters and only son.

But that doesn't stop him from entertaining himself via his children's embarassing moments. And this is one of them.

"We-we're sorry?" Her eldest daughter said with a blush and was holding her hands together due to her embarassment.

And while doing so a brunette boy was silently tip-toeing himself out of here, but sadly Aster has better hearing then most humans **and **animals.

"You aren't going anywhere, Frostbite." Aster growled and really the only reason Haroom isn't laughing is decades of will power, because that's exactly what Aster's father said to our friend **with **the exact same circumstance.

"What? Who me? I wouldn't think about going anywhere else." The brunette boy said with the most innocent expression that the only reason that they don't believe him is because they saw it themselves.

Their doorbell rang and his second eldest daughter went to get it.

"Now let's talk about this." Haroom said while while gesturing to the teens to take a sit to a sofa parallel to his own single big sofa chair.

The four teens had the tendency to look abashed and looks like none of them will speak up soon so Haroom decided to start.

"So how's Jacob doing?" Haroom asked.

Three teens looked confused, while the fourth one both had a look of confusion and surprise.

"Wh-what?" The brunette boy stuttered and the others had a look of surprise at their faces.

Haroom frowned and if you'll closer his eyebrow was twitching. "He never talked about us did he?"

"Nope." Brownie said with furrowed brows and a shake of his head. The other teens were confused and thrown out of the loop, to say the least.

Haroom pinched the bridge of his nose and took his smartphone out and dialled a number. After one ring the call was answered.

"Hello Benjamin of Frost Industries speaking, how can I help you?" The voice was cheerful and as soon as the phone was answered Jack ruefully shook his head with a barely restrained laugh. While Ana's father also shook his head with a sigh.

"Does it kill you to talk to your kids about us?" Haroom said with the blandest tone you could ever hear.

On the other line you can here something akin to a person falling on a chair and apparently that was the last straw after that Jack laughed, **hard**.

"P-pardon?" The voice said with a stutter. Haroom just rolled his eyes.

"Get up you moron, and stop by sometimes if it weren't for your company we'd thought you were dead." Even though he insulted the man it was used more of a nickname than an insult, he also said it with a fond tone in his voice.

"Yes, _Dad_." Grumbled the voice with a sarcastic tone and even though they couldn't see him, they could almost imagine the person rolling his eyes all the while grumbling.

And what struck the three teens the most is the voice sounded so much like Jack that it was like they were the same person.

Haroom rolled his eyes and reprimanded him with an amused tone. "Don't say that your Father might take it as a contest."

And it made Jack laugh harder, if it was even possible.

The person on the other line just sighed and just before he could put the phone down. Haroom said something that made the person's blood go cold.

"If you aren't here I'll tell Alexander your phone number, and whatever happens I will not be hold accountable in what he does." Haroom said with a faux menacing tone. "That or I'll just tell Emma that you didn't tell your kids about us." he said in a merry tone and ended it with a happy hum.

On the other line the person's face was chalk white and his employees were worried if their boss's blood stopped circulating.

Happy with the no reaction of the person on the other line, Haroom ended the call.

Jack abruptly stopped laughing the moment Haroom said the name Emma. And raised a perfect arched eyebrow at his direction.

"You're evil." The brunette said in the most serious tone he could muster and later on his face wore a small smile.

"Not my fault." Haroom said noncommittally with a shrug while drumming his fingers on his elbows.

"You _are _kidding me, right?" Aster questioned disbelief written clearly on his face and heard as easily in his tone.

"What?" Chorused two voices, one from the single sofa chair and one beside Aster. Which was coincidentally, Jack.

They were in a room in which they so name the 'Sofa Room' due to the large number of sofas in the room where you can kick back and relax.

The four of them were sitting on a four-seater sofa. With Jack, Aster, Nick and Ana respectively. While the maids and butler were cleaning the hall.

Aster just rolled his eyes. "That my Dad and his Dad are friends." He said while jerking a thumb at Jack's direction.

Jack apparently realized this the same time Aster pointed it out and if possible Jack turned as white as a sheet of paper.

"No! No, no, no, **N-O**. This _is _a night mare!" Jack whimpered all the while pulling his hair out.

Haroom just **chuckled**. He just chuckled when one teen was hyperventilating and the other was contemplating suicide.

"Is it that bad to be _friends_?" He said blandly with a sarcastic edge in the end.

The two teens just shivered at the thought.

"I agree with Uncle Dante. It isn't that bad, right?" Nick threw an inquiring glance at Ana, who had an amused expression on her face.

"Leveret Residence, Alexander speaking." They all heard and quickly snapped their gazes on the phone that was on speaker mode. Haroom was just worried that they might get a whiplash with how fast they turned their heads it was almost a blur.

"Hey, Alex! What's up?" Dante said with a grin on his face.

The person on the other line just grunted.

"Wow, looks like I know where you got you're charm from, huh, cottontail?" Jack asked raising a brow at said '_cottontail's_' direction.

Aster just grunted in response.

"No kidding." Somebody said with the same voice as Jack, but said person never opened his mouth. Jack's eyes widened comically.

And lo and behold, a teenager that looks exactly like Jack appeared behind Ana's Father.

He and Jack looked exactly the same only that they had different coloring. The other teen had black hair and green eyes, his skin tone was paler than Jack's.

He was wearing a business suit with matching shoes and glasses, he even had a watch to complete the look.

The teens beside Jack were also surprised because he just _appeared, out of nowhere! _While Dante Haroom just looked at him with a frown on his face.

"Sup?" The black haired teen said while saluting to them.

A crash was heard on the other line like earlier.

"F-fr-frosbite!?" Exclaimed the man named Alexander from the other line.

"The one and only." The pale teen said smugly with a matching smug grin.

The other line went dead.

The balck haired teen just blinked, while Dante just sighed.

"You do realize that he'll come and kill you right?" Dante pointed out.

He shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"True-" Dante hummed noncommittally. "-but that doesn't stop him from coming here and beating you up."

A smirk appeared on the teen's face. "I have some human shields so I'm not really that worried."

"I hope you aren't talking about me, Old man." Jack said throwing a wary glance at his direction and preparing to bolt out when neseccary.

The 'Old Man' just put his hands on his heart and mimicking what all drama actors do when they're hurt.

"I'm hurt Jack! I wouldn't possibly do that!" The 'Old Man' said with pain coating his words and tears making way at the corners of his eyes.

"You know I'm surprised you aren't an actor." Jack stated with a thoughful look and tone on his voice.

"I agree." Dante added his opinion with a nod. All the while the two of them ignored the glares that were sent their way courtesy of a black haired teen.

"I'm hurt." He said blandly with a twitch on his eyebrow and sitting on the arm rest of Dante's big sofa chair.

"You will hurt more later, I promise." Assured a voice that sounds eerily similar to the man that was on the other line a few minutes before. "But first I need to deal with the kid first."

The reactions were simultaneous. The black haired teen immediately went behind the four-seater sofa, Aster threw an annoyed glance at the person's direction, Haroom stood up, Ana and Nick was about to greet the person.

"What did I do?" Aster questioned in a gruff tone.

"You mean other than the fact that you **forgot **to pick up Sophie-" Aster turned white at this. "- you didn't do anything at all." The person said cheerfully, that was the first warning.

Aster was sweating profusely and finally, _finally _remembered what he forgot.

"Kids come on let's go, we don't wan't to be a witness now don't we?" Haroom asked while making a beeline to the door and gesturing the teens to come with him.

"A witness of what?" Jack questioned and trying (and failing) to get out of his Old man's grip.

"Murder." The black haired teen said while pulling Jack to the door.

Ana and Nick just looked at Aster pityingly with small amused smiles on their faces.

**XxxX**

"Are you brothers?" Ana asked and was now in the living room with the others. There were bean bags and a small number of sofas with a flat screen tv and a coffe table.

Nick was also looking at them curiously and wondering if they are brothers, while Dante just looked amused at the question.

Jack looked annoyed at the question and muttered. "If I had a dollar every time somebody said that I'd be rich by now."

The teen just snorted.

"He's my Dad." Jack said a matter of factly, while comfortably seating on a blue bean bag.

Ana sputtered and Nick went rigid.

"W-what?!"

_I mean Jack __**did **__call him Old man, but that's impossible! He looks the exact age as us. He looks way to young! _Ana thought heatedly and she was steadily getting confused.

Dante Haroom just chuckled and informed them. "It runs in the blood."

"Ahh... I see." Nick said calmly while running a hand through his brown hair. He was surprised that somebody that looks so young can be as old as his father. A father that has a 16 year old son.

_He looks the same age as us. _Thought Nick.

"That's rude Jack, you haven't introduced me yet." Said the black haired _man._

"Righ, right. Sorry 'bout that-" Jack started. "- that guy's my old man. He's name is Benjamin Jacob. You guys can just call him, Old man."

Ignoring the glare that was sent his way, Jack fumbled with the tv remote.

Benjamin Jacob, Jack's father, was twitching dangerously and Haroom's chuckling wasn't helping things.

"Wow, that was a nice introduction, huh, Jacob?" Said Alexander Leveret, Father of Aster Leveret, with his son in tow.

Alexander looked like an older version of his son with slight differences. And surprisingly he was wearing formal clothing as apposed to his son's sense of style of casual clothing.

"Of course you guys would think that." Jacob groaned holding his head with his hands.

"Hey, in retrospect it's better than Aster's introduction of his Father." Haroom added with a sage nod.

Ana and Nick laughed, at the mention of Aster's introduction and was trying their best to _stop _their laughter. They do not want to be in the end of one _professional _martial artist wrath, much less two.

The father and son duo (Jack and Jacob) threw inquiring glances at the Asian man who was, surprisingly, the only one who was calm.

While the elder Aussie was trying to calm his nerves by counting to ten, Aster was wearing a smirk despite the anger that was building up on his Father.

"Jack?"

**XxxX**

**I have no excuses... But I'd like to thank those who read, followed/alerted, favourited my story.**

**Please review**

**-MJ**


	8. Chapter 7: Of Murderous Fathers

**Sorry for the late update. School came and we already had projects being shoved down our faces, so yeah sorry. Hope I don't disappoint.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed and followed/favourited my story. Many Thanks.**

**X.x.X**

Chapter 7: Of Murderous Father's and Flustered Daughter's

"Jack?"

When Jack heard his name he snapped his attention where he heard the voice that was somewhat familiar but had a hard time on identifying whose voice it was. And the others followed suite.

At the door there appeared an almost exact copy of Ana with some major differences at the same time.

The teenage girl had the same neon green hair and the same yellow streak.

She was almost the same height as Ana, but the most noticeable difference with Ana and this girl was that the girl's left eye was bright cerulean while her right eye has the same amethyst color as her sister.

And if one would look closer she had a distinct beauty mark under her right eye.

Jack went rigid whilst sitting in the blue beanbag. A wide grin appeared at his face and promptly stood up to launch himself at the stupefied greenette.

"Baby Tooth!"

And like a spell was broken every single person in the room was gaping at the two teens, while Baby Tooth was furiously blushing at Jack's hug.

"J-J-Jack! Let go of me!" Baby Tooth cried with a thick blush adorning her face and noticed that there were people in the room, she then blushed harder under their gazes.

Sadly for Baby Tooth, Jack paid no heed at her request and just rubbed his own cheek against her like a cat.

When Baby Tooth noticed this, she tried her best to push the male away from her.

This was also the time when Alexander, Aster's Father, murmured. "Like Father, like son." With a fond grin on his face and quickly hid it at Haroom's glare.

While said Father had a tint of pink at his face that was quite noticeable because of his pale skin.

The two teens, Aster and Nick, were still gaping openly at the two since the last time they were able to call Tooth 'Baby Tooth' was when she was eight _without _being given a death glare.

And here Jack called her Baby Tooth _casually! _With _no death glare! _They were _dumbfounded._

When Ana saw their exchange, she was mixed with emotions.

On one hand she was happy that her little sister had a close friend that she allows them to call her 'Baby Tooth' and it was no secret that she _dislikes _her name, because of that Ana and her little sister had a strained relationship.

But, somehow her stomach twisted painfully when she saw Jack _incredibly happy _seeing her sister. It flared painfully and the feeling only grew when she saw Jack rub his cheek against her sister's.

Which went unnoticed by everyone.

**X.x.X**

Meanwhile...

**X.x.X**

Blue and gold met. And a silhoutte of two people can be seen on a bench.

A boy with golden hair and eyes was blinking rapidly to stay awake and successfully stopped himself from blushing.

Because right infront of him was a beautiful pair of blue eyes. The bluest eyes he has ever seen that makes the ocean and sky pale in comparison.

"I slept again, didn't I?" Sandy questioned and mentally applauded himself for not stuttering.

The eyes blinked and Sandy forced himself not to hitch a breath. Because if he moved his face a little and angled it right, lips will meet.

The girl just grinned and moved away from the boy, which made the boy sigh in sadness.

"You really have to work on your timings." Jacqueline commented with her everlasting grin.

Sandy just tilted his head in confusion.

"You slept right after you gave Sophie to her mom, remember?" A nod was Sandy's answer.

Of course, he remembers. The only reason that he was the one who gave Sophie was because she wanted Jacqueline to be unknown, even if it's only for a while. And showing a girl that looks just like a friend of theirs will just bring up questions, questions that he will most likely not answer.

He can be selfish just this once, right?

"So how's your Dad Sandy?" Jacqueline questioned with a soft smile.

When Sandy heard the question a small smile tilted his lips. _Always asking when others are alright, and never asking that to herself. You care too much more about other people than yourself. _Sandy thought fondly.

"He's fine, though he's so busy nowadays that I rarely see him so I'm not really sure."

While most people might not see the change in Sandy's bored face, Jacqueline is not 'most people'. They knew each other since they were kids, they were also bestfriends for a reason.

And Jacqueline saw his golden eyes soften to a warm yellow just like the sun, when Jacqueline looked closer she could see the worry in his golden eyes.

"Don't worry Sandy, Uncle's stronger than you think." Jacqueline said confidently with a puff of her chest, and unknowingly showing her rather big _assets._

Sandy ruefully shook his head and sighed heavily. _I can't leave her alone, it'll be like sending a rabbit to a wolves' den. _Sandy thought apprehensively.

Forgetting that he was also one of those so called 'wolves'.

**X.x.X**

"Jack." Haroom growled protectively over his second daughter and a murderous expression flickered at his face. Alexander and Jacob also noticed Haroom's face and quickly made way to the two teens, with the younger female teen was failing miserably to push the body that was hugging her like a vice grip.

They wouldn't one of their friends to be in the jail when their planning a reunion, no matter what the reason.

And it's not like Haroom could say to the judge that 'Sir, he was inappropriately close to my daughter and I made the most acceptable thing for a father to do, which was to at least maim or scare the offending person.' And the Asian man will probably add with a thoughtful face that 'Though, I think killing him was the most acceptable reason, you should just be happy that the victim is alive.'

And it will probably easy to bail him out, though Haroom's friend would probably think that it would be too troublesome and avoid that happening.

So that was why the two men (Alexander and Jacob) hastily went to the two teens place and yanked the brunette boy away from the wrath of a murderous father.

**TBC**

**-MJ**

**Please Review!**


End file.
